1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods and apparatus for supporting containers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to cup holders for use in automobiles and other vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
A large number of people regularly spend many hours traveling by automobile or other vehicle. During such travel, it is frequently beneficial to provide liquid refreshment for the comfort of the driver and passengers. However, most people generally prefer to drink such a beverage in small quantities over a period of time, rather than all at once.
Unfortunately, few automobiles are provided with suitable flat surfaces where a person can place a container between drinks. Further, the substantial vibration and other movement in the interior of an automobile in motion creates a high probability that an unsupported container will be spilled, even if it is placed on a flat surface. Yet, inasmuch as it is typical to drink only small portions of the liquid refreshment on an intermittent basis, it is desirable to provide a way to set the container aside between drinks so as to free the hands for other activities.
To meet this need, a number of cup holder devices have been devised that are capable of holding a container securely so as to avoid spillage, and yet be out of the way between drinks.
One such cup holder device consists of a ring having a diameter sufficient to permit insertion of a container therethrough, and a strap suspended from the ring to provide support for the bottom of the container. This device is further provided with a bracket allowing the device to be suspended from a partially opened automobile window.
Other cup holders available heretofore have followed a similar design. In general, they are comprised of a ring-like structure to provide lateral support, and a strap-like structure to provide support for the base of the container. Finally, some mechanism is provided for securing the holder in a vertical position to a supporting surface, such as a car door.
Although these conventional cup holders have proven functional, they have not met with widespread acceptance. One reason that conventional cup holders have not met with widespread acceptance is because they are aesthetically unattractive. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that even though they are used only occasionally to hold a container, they are typically left in place continuously.
As a result, most people have preferred not to install cup holders in their automobiles, preferring to maintain the aesthetic appearance of the interior of their vehicle over the occasional use of a cup holder. As a result, it is not uncommon for these people to experience frequent accidental spillages of beverage as they try to use their hands while also trying to hold a container of liquid.
In view of the foregoing, it will readily be appreciated that it would be a significant advance in the field of cup holders if a cup holder could be provided that was readily available for use when needed, yet was out of the way and did not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the automobile interior when not in use. Such a cup holder is disclosed and claimed herein.